


TGIF

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [69]
Category: Unrelated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Oakley is a little shit, Relaxing, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oakley convinces you to go skinny dipping</p>
            </blockquote>





	TGIF

“Thank god.” Oakley said, settling onto the couch. “I hate work.”

“Well, it’s about time you grew up.” You said, flipping through your book. You had gotten off work long before Oakley, so you had been waiting for him to get home. He rolled his eyes.

“I need to relax.” He said. He glanced out at the pool in your backyard. “Hey, I have an idea.”

“No.” You said.

“Oh come on.” Oakley said. “We haven’t done it since we got married…”

“I said no.” You said. Oakley gave you puppy eyes and pouted.

“Pwease?” He begged. You groaned and shut your book, unable to resist him.

****

You stood naked on the diving board while Oakley did backstrokes, every inch of him on display. And while you were enjoying the view, the night air was a little too cold for your liking.

“Come on babe.” Oakley said. “The water feels great!”

“Nah. I’m fine.” He pouted again.

“Sweetie…” He said. You sighed and closed your eyes, walking backwards on the diving board. He frowned, thinking you were leaving.

“Cannonball!” You yelled, running forward and jumping off the diving board. You landed close to Oakley and splashed him. He laughed and splashed you back.

“About time you joined me!” Oakley said. He kissed you. “But now since we’re both here, and both naked…” You ducked him under the water then and swam away before he could figure out what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!!


End file.
